Beta Wolf
by Allison A. Argent
Summary: Allison Argent is a werewolf, and dealing with her family's death and her new werewolf abilities. Scott is her alpha and boyfriend. What will happen when a new threat comes to Beacon Hills? More powerful than a werewolf and kanima combined. What will they do when people start getting killed again? Will they find a weakness in this threat? Sequel to Allison's Worst Nightmare.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Second Full Moon

Allison's POV

Scott has taught me so much with only little time to teach me. I'm the newest wolf in his pack. Issac and I are both betas in his pack. The full moon is tonight and I'm ready. It's all about self control. I didn't have enough self control during the first full moon, and I almost killed someone. Good thing Scott got to me before I did. I've learned a lot since then.

I'm still living with Scott and his mom. Melissa actually like having me around. I'm the daughter she never had. Today I'm finally going back to school. I haven't been in school since my family's death. Well, most of that time, I was running away from Peter. I come downstairs into the kitchen where I find Melissa making her coffee.

"Hi Melissa" she turns around to me.

"Allison, you know I don't mind if you don't go to school today. I've had a rough few weeks"

"I think I'm OK, and I haven't seen Lydia in a while"

"OK. I'll see you tonight"

"Thanks again"

"You don't need to thank me anymore, OK"

"OK" she grabs her coffee and heads out. I pour my own cup as I wait for Scott. A few minutes later, I hear him come down and grab my bag. He comes into the kitchen and I slide over his coffee cup.

"Thanks Allison" I smile at him, "You sure you're OK to go to school. Their might be rumors about what happened to you"

"I'm OK, and..." I grab my keys off the counter, "I'm driving today. Not that I don't like your motorcycle, just take a break for a little bit" he smiles at me.

"Gives me a break" we grab our bags and coffee and head to school. I pull into the parking lot and we get out. Right away I see people turning to each other and start whispering. I try to ignore them as Scott and I walk into school. Since I've been out for almost a month, I have to meet with the school's guidance counselor, Ms. Morell this morning. The school also thinks I should talk to her about my family's death, which just brings back bad memories. I look at Scott and say.

"I should go to my counseling session"

"Counseling?"

"The school thinks I should talk to her about my family's death. Plus I have to see her to talk about how I can make up work"

"I can help you make up your work"

"I know. Thanks" I kiss him on the cheek then look at him, "I'll see you in Harris's class"

"OK" I smile at him as I walk down the hall. As I sit in her office waiting for her, I look out her office and see two girls. They're talking about me.

_"I can't believe she would come back to school."_

_"I know. If my family was killed, I would transfer."_

_"I heard a rumor that she was put in a mental hospital. That's why she wasn't in school."  
_

_"That's where she belongs. I mean she probably tried to kill herself. I know I would if my family was murdered."_

"Allison?" I snap back, and see Ms. Morell sits at the desk.

"Sorry"

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing"

"Allison, I'm here to talk about what happened"

"I don't need to talk about it. I have friends helping me through it"

"Death is very sad experience to go through. How do you feel today?" I say nothing, "Allison, the school system is worried you, and personally I am too" I look up at her.

"I was fine this morning"

"What happened?"

"I got remind of their death"

"You went to their funeral, right?"

"Of course, I did"

"Who went with you?"

"All my friends, and Scott's mom"

"I heard from Mrs. McCall you're living with her and Scott?"

"For a while. I don't know when I'll be ready to step foot inside my house"

"How does that work?" I look at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, with you and Scott dating..."

"I sleep in the guess room. And why is that your consider?"

"I just want to make sure you're not being pressed to do anything"

"You don't have to worry about that. When I moved in, Melissa set some rules." I have to change the subject, "Can we talk about how much work I need to make up before my next class?" She heists for a minute, then nods at me. I sigh in relief. Thank you. When the bell rings, I get out of there as quickly as I can. I walk into Harris's room and see Scott sitting alone. I walk over and sit down next to him.

"How was it?" he whispers to me. I look at him.

"Awkward" I open my notebook and try to focus on school.

_**That night...**_

I sit on the couch with Scott as we watch a movie. I don't feel like I'm changing. I look at Scott and say.

"Second full moon and I have compete control."

"What's your anchor?"

"You...and my family"

"Allison..."

"I'm OK, really"

"Well, think of it this way: no wolves like Peter running out and killing innocent people, or Kanimas"

"I get it. Everything's good" I smile at him. Hopefully things stay good. I like it this way.

* * *

**Hey, what do you think? Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Attack Of The Unknown

As I drive us to school the next day, Scott notices police cars in a parking lot near the gas station. I say.

"What going on?"

"I don't know. Stiles's dad is here. Can you pull over?" I pull over near the gas station. We both get out and run over. Sheriff Stilnki sees us and comes out. Scott quickly says.

"What's going on? What happened?"

"The young man was found dead early this morning. You two wouldn't know anything about this would you?"

"No, we've been at Scott's house all night. It wasn't us." I say.

"Maybe other wolves? From the looks of it in there, it was some kind of animal, and the only animal I thought of was a wolf"

"We'll let you know if we find out anything" Scott says. The Sheriff looks at him.

"Thanks. Keep me posted"

"Will do" we turn to go back to my car, when we hear him say.

"One more thing" we turn around, "Can you bring Stiles to school? I don't want him to be late" we all turn to look at Stiles sitting on the curb. He looks at us, quickly stands up, and comes over. His dad says to him.

"Get to school" and walks away. Stiles looks at Scott and I.

"Soo?"

"Let's go before we're all late" I say. The three of us walk back to my car and I pull out onto the road.

"OK. What did my dad tell you guys?" Stiles says after a little while. Scott shrugs and says.

"That if we found out anything, we would tell him"

"What do you think this thing is?"

"Maybe a different type of werewolf"

"Like what?"

"An alpha pack" Scott suggests.

"Maybe" I pull into a parking spot at school, w get out, and go in.

"Allison!" I turn and see Lydia coming over to my locker.

"Hey!" I say hugging her, "I was looking for you yesterday"

"Sorry. I had more important stuff to do than coming to school"

"Did you heard about that guy that was found dead at the gas station on South Street?"

"Ya. What happened?"

"They're saying an animal attack?"

"Other wolf like Peter Hale" I shutter. I hate hearing his name. It just reminds me of what he did to me and my family, "I mean seriously. Do we really need another cereal killer on the loose?"

"Lydia" I say quickly, "Please just stop"

"What's wrong with you?" I look at her like she's an idiot.

"Seriously? Do you have to ask?"

"OK, calm down" I sigh as I slam my locker and quickly walk away before I get more angry and turn into a werewolf to school. Probably wouldn't go over well with anyone.

_Second Period - English_

_Third Period - Math_

Fourth - Lunch. I slam my books down on the lunch table and sit down next to Scott as he says.

"Allison, you OK?"

"Fine" I say annoyed.

"Did you get into a fight with someone?" I look at him. Scott knows anything that's on.

"I got into a fight with Lydia" I quickly say.

"Wow, guys. Check this out" Issac says showing us his phone with a news video.

"Police have just identified the young man found dead this morning. Twenty two year old, Collin Mason was allegedly attacked by an animal. Right now the police have no leads on what this animal might be" the video stops. Issac looks at us as Scott says.

"People are dying again"

"But why? that's the question"

"Who or what is doing this?" I lean on the table with my hand holding the back of my neck.

"Allison?"

"I'm just thinking. What if it's Ethan and Aiden doing this? They just disappeared after they killed...Peter"

"But why would they could back?"

"Maybe they're looking for their own packs. Maybe they didn't mean to kill that guy. Maybe they mean to turn him"

"Allison..."

"I have another theory" I say cutting him off, "But I don't even know if it's possible"

"What?" I look at Scott.

"Can a wolf turn into Kanima or something more powerful that even that?"

"Allison, you might over thinking it"

"But who says it's not possible" Issac says supporting my crazy theories, "It could be" I glance at Issac. I will attempt I've been on edge since this morning. Everything was prefect a day ago, and now it's Peter Hale all over again. At least this time, whatever it is, isn't not after me.

* * *

**Hey, what do you think? Do Allison's theories sound crazy? Or are they possibly true? Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Looking For Answers

This morning someone the police found a person dead in the woods. That makes four death in the last three weeks. I remember all their names. Collin Mason, Casey Blake, Ryan Smith, and Ben Morgan. All of them were twenty-two. Scott and Issac have try to figure out what this thing is, but they have no idea what it could be. I still think it could be Ethan and Aiden or something more powerful than a Kanima. My family kept this bestiary thing that I guess keeps records of all the supernatural creatures they've deal with. Hopefully I can find it and get answers. I hate not knowing what we're dealing with. I step over a tree trunk and stare at the hale house. I stupidly thought I would come here first before going to my house. I have this feeling that I can find some answers at that house. I take a deep breath and walk up to it. As I step on the porch, it creeks. I walk to the door and slowly open the door.

"Hello?" I say not knowing if someone or any werewolves would be here, "Is anyone in here?" I slowly slide in and quietly shut the door. I'm still on edge about an alpha pack living in Beacon Hills. They haven't bothered me, Issac, or Scott yet. We're lucky for that. An alpha pack I heard is the most powerful pack of werewolves. I walk forward and look at the room with the fireplace, then down the hall. I hear foot steps and look upstairs as I hear noises.

"Allison?" I quickly turn around.

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing here?" I look at Scott's best friend, Stiles standing in front of me. Did he follow me? I swear no one saw me run into the woods behind school. I left earlier so I could think and I needed to go for a run.

"Me? What are you doing here?"

"I asked you first"

"Um" he says chuckling. I look at him like he's an idiot, and he is.

"Seriously? You're looking for a dead body" he scratches his ear, "You're insane" I walk up stairs with Stiles following behind. I walk down the hall as I look into the rooms.

"Well, I like looking for dead bodies" he says as I walk into a bedroom.

"Find a new hobby" I look at him, "Remember what happened last time you looked for a dead body"

"Scott got bite by a werewolf"

"Exactly" I go over to the dresser and start looking through it.

"Where are you looking for?" I slam the draw closed and turn to him.

"Answers, or something to explain this attacks. My family has this book of all the supernatural creatures they've deal with"

"Well if you have that, why did you come this house?"

"I thought I would find some answers here but I guess not"

"Well, you haven't..."

"Sh!" I quickly whisper cutting off him. I hear voices coming toward the house. Then the front open.

"Allison, what's wrong?" I look at him, grab his hand and run down the hall. I stop right before the wall ends. We quietly look downstairs. We see a group of five standing around in a circle. Stiles whispers to me.

"Who are they?"

"I don't know, but we need to get out of here"

"It's way. There's a window" I look at him and whisper.

"Like you can jump out of a window"

"There's a roof under the window" I roll my eyes and we run down to the room. I push Stiles out the window first, then I quickly flip out and we run off into the woods...

"That was a close one" Stiles says as we walk down the street to my house. I look at him.

"They could heard us. I would have been fine, but you"

"Are you saying I can't defend myself?"

"Against werewolves? No"

"Not too long that was you who couldn't defend yourself"

"And now I can. So why don't you just go call Kira and hang out with her? I know you like her"

"Who told you?"

"None had to tell me. It's obvious"

"OK, then. I'll see you at school" I wave a little goodbye at him as he walks backwards and turns around. I sigh and walk up to my house. I walk up to the door still marked crime scene. With my hand shaking, I slowly touch the handle and open the door as I close my eyes. I don't know what my house will look like. If there's still blood everywhere, or stuff broken. I open my eyes and gasp. Everything's actually the same as it was that tonight. Except for bodies on the ground. I clear my throat and walk in closing the door. I look down at the pool of blood, then look upstairs.

_"Dad!" I screamed. I was standing at the top of the stairs watching as Peter killed my dad. _I walk over to the bottom of the stairs and touch the

_"Allison" he said to me as he walked toward the bottom of the stairs. I slowly started moving back toward my room, "How about you try apologizing to me? Their apologizes weren't very sincere" _I slowly walk upstairs and walk down the hall to my room.

_"You know, Allison. This won't hurt much. I'll be quick" I watched him as I moved back and ran to my room. _I look at my door on the floor and step over it. I walk in and look around.

_"Leave me alone!" I screamed at him, "I didn't do anything to you!"_

_"Open the door, Allison!"_

_"Go away!" I hit the edge of my bed and fell down on it. _I touch my bad sheets. I have to come home. I miss my house, it's so empty now. Maybe Scott could come stay with me. He's almost eighteen. I shake my head and say to myself.

"I'm losing my focus. I came here to get my dad's bestiary" I drop my hand, go into my dad's room, grab the bestiary sitting on his desk and leave.

* * *

**Hey what do you think? Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Bestiary

As I wait for Scott to get come home from work, I start reading through my dad's bestiary. I read out loud the different supernatural creatures.

"Kanima, werewolf, were-leopard, were-coyote, were-fox, kludde, kitsune, Kisalya* ..." and this is only the eight pages out of fifty. I mark the whose I think it could be.

"Allison?" I look up and see Scott leaning against my door. I close the bestiary as I say.

"Hey, Scott"

"What's that?" I look at the book and say.

"It's my dad's bestiary"

"Where'd you get it?" Scott says coming over and sitting on my bed as I turn my chair to face him.

"I went to my house"

"Alone?"

"Ya" I swipe my hair behind my ear, "It...it was hard"

"Allison, I would have gone with you"

"That was something I had to do alone. I left school early and went for a run to clear think," I look at Scott, "I went to the hale house"

"What"

"I thought I would get some answers there about these attacks. Scott, people are dying"

"I know. Issac and I trying to figure it out"

"Maybe this will help" I say holding out the bestiary with some pages marked. He takes it and says as he open it.

"What are these marks for?"

"I marked what I think this thing could be" Scott seems through the marked pages.

" Were-leopard. Kludde. Kisalya," he looks up at me, "Allison, have you seen this thing?"

"No. I'm just guessing off my theories" he looks back at the book.

"Were-leopard: shape shifts into a leopard on the full moon like a werewolf. This creature when a leopard is pure white with grey spots on it's fur. This creature is to be very dangerous and active on the full moon. In one night a were-leopard can kill up to thirteen people"

"Next one"

"Kludde: a shape shifting dog that stalks and kills travelers. This creature has the ability to grow heavier and heavier when jumping on it's victim causing the victim to the ground of which the Kludde would eat them. This dog shape shifts further into a giant with wings. "

"Next one" I just want him to read all of them.

"Kisalya?" he looks at me, "All it says is that it's a female wolf-demon"

"What do you think, Scott?"

"Well, maybe it could be a were-leopard? I've never in them in Beacon Hills though. What about you?"

"A Kisalya, just because we know nothing about it. My dad only wrote that it was a female wolf-demon"

"Like a wolf hell angel?"

"Kind of" he closes the book.

"Allison, this is crazy"

"Well, excuse me if I want to know what's killing people in my home town. I'm part of your pack just as much as Issac is"

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing" I say turning my head. I shake my head and stand up saying, "Look can we talk tomorrow? It's really late" Scott without saying anything stands up leaving my book on the bed and leaves. I watch him as he slams the door behind him. I sigh as I fall onto my bed. What the hell just happened?

* * *

**Hey what do you think? Please review.**

**** PS: I made up the creature, Kisalya _(kiss-ally-a). _It's a weird way of saying it.****


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait. **

* * *

Chapter 5: Sorry

Scott hasn't spoken to me in a couple of days and I don't understand why he got upset. I know I was getting upset with him about not including me in his conversations with Issac about this thing that's running around Beacon Hills. I think, in the moment, I felt like he was treating like his girlfriend and not part of his pack. Or maybe he doesn't want to be remembered of what happened and why I am a werewolf. He doesn't want to remember Peter Hale. Either way, he got upset, and now he's being distant. I've been staying with Kira for a while. Just until things cool down between us. I come down the stairs and walk into the kitchen where I find Kira.

"Hey. Thanks again for letting me stay here"

"No problem" she looks at me, "but you should talk to him"

"He's the one who got mad, not me"

"I just saying. You two need to make up, before someone else gets killed" I look at Kira as she walks around me and grabs her bag to leave. Before she walks out the door, she turns to me and says.

"Talk to him" and with that she was gone. I sigh grabbing my bag and follow behind her.

* * *

Scott's POV

I lay on my bed throwing a ball up and down in the air. I'm can't stop thinking about our fight we had. Allison's right. Sometimes I don't treat her like part of the pack. She's my girlfriend and I feel like I need to protect her. Keep her out of the danger zone.

"Scott!" I sit up and see Stiles in my doorway, "Come on, Scott. Allison's will forgive you"

"I need to talk to her"

"Ya. Good plan" Stiles says happy, "Now can we go?"

"Ya, sorry" I stand up as I grab my bag off the floor. Stiles and I leave my house and head to school.

* * *

Allison's POV

I open my locker and start putting my book into it.

"Allison?" I hear Scott say behind me. I turn around as he says, "Can we talk? Please?"

"Sure" I says shrugging. I close my locker and walk with him down the hall.

"Look, Allison. I'm sorry I got mad at you" I stop and look at him.

"It's OK"

"No, it's not. I wasn't treating you like part of the pack like you said. I still picture you as my girlfriend I need to protect"

"We can protect each other now"

"I'm really sorry"

"It's fine. I freaked out a little too" He smiles at me and says.

"So did you find anything else on the Kisalya?"

"Not really. I was thinking we could look at the wounds on the bodies. Figure out how people are getting killed. You in?"

"Ya. We going after school?" I nod, "OK, I'll meet you outside after last period"

"OK" he kisses me on the cheek and runs off to class as I giggle at him. Fights over, now we're focusing on the Kisalya and putting a stop to this random killings.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review and let me know what abilities you think the Kisalya should have.**


	6. Help!

Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. I need help on how to continue this story. Here are my ideas:

1) Allison and Scott go observe the bodies

2) Allison and Scott chase after the Kisalya on the full moon

3) They find out someone they know is turning into the Kisalya

4) Aiden and Ethan come back


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Kisalya

Scott and I arrive at the veterinary where he works and where we hid from Peter a few months ago. Scott's boss, Deaton looks at us and then takes us into one of the the examine rooms. Knowing what is going on in Beacon Hills, Deaton is glad to help us all he can. As we entire into the examine room, I saw one of the dead bodies are laying on table. I walk right up to the very lifeless body of the last person found. Ben Morgan. If we are right, the Kisalya is waiting a week in between killings. We have a week before it strikes again.

"I'll leave you two" Deaton says leaving. Scott comes up next to me and looks at me. I press my lips together as I stare at the body. I can see claw marks across his chest, and multiple fire burns all over his body.

"It is so weird." I say to Scott looking at the black spots of skin, "What kind of creature has the ability of fire?"

"A creature we don't know a lot about." Scott answers. I glare at him for a minute, "What?" I look back at the body as I walk over to his head and tit it to the side. The back of his neck, reveals a dart was jammed into his neck. It's the size of the tip from a wolf claw.

"This looks like what Jackson had on the back of his neck."

"So it's a werewolf again?" I look up at Scott.

"What kind of werewolf has fire abilities?" He shrugs, "The Kisalya maybe have fire powers. We already know it has wolf powers. Being part wolf and something."

"But why is this thing killing people? What kind of people?" I look down again at the brutal body of Ben Morgan. Then I felt a sort of connection with him. My eyes started to turn yellow for a moment, and then go back to brown, "Allison?" I look up at Scott who's looking at me both worried and confused with what just happened.

"He was a hunter like my dad was."

"How do you-" He begins before I cut him off.

"I don't know how I know, but I do. All of them were hunters."

"What just happened with your eyes?" Scott asks me as I walk over across from him.

"I have no clue. I just looked at him and my human eyes turned to my wolf eyes for a moment, then changed back." I shrug looking down, "Maybe it's a wolf thing." I glanced up as Scott shakes his head at me.

"That has never happened to me." I chuckle and then.

"We'll deal with my eyes later. What are you going to find out more about the Kisalya?" I say a little scared. Hopefully that wasn't a sign that I can be losing control or something.

"We should follow it during the next full moon." He suggests, "You, me, Issac, and Kira."

"We don't have know who it is or what it looks like." Scott shrugs at me again.

"I'm guessing a female werewolf with crazy different eyes than us." I smile a little at him, "Thursday's the next full moon. Maybe we will find out who's the Kisalya before then. Just trust me?"

"Of course I trust you." I say rolling my eyes at him, "Now let's get out of here. It's starting to creep me out." I walk around the table and leave with Scott following behind me.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. Next chapter will reveal who the Kisalya is and more of it's powers. **


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Full Moon

Scott and I get off his motorcycle as Isaac, Kira and Stiles get out of Stiles's jeep. Stiles is carrying a bat like usual. We all looked around the Beacon Hills woods. Right now, it is silent. We can hear the sounds of crickets. We all looked at each other as we stand in a circle. After a few silent moments, Kira breaks the silent.

"What are we looking for?" She asks us, "What does this thing actually look like?" Scott and I look at each other. For the past few days, Scott and I have been looking for more information on this Kisalya.

"We didn't found out exactly what it looks like." I say turning my attention to Kira, "but we have a theory on what it looks like." Scott nods in agreement and says.

"We think this thing is a lot of things combined. Half wolf, half angel and half demon. We have wolf claws. It might have wings like an angel and eyes like a demon. Pure white eyes."

"What about the fire?" Isaac asks, "How does this thing have fire power?" I sigh and answer.

"We don't know yet." I look around the woods, "Maybe we will find out tonight." I look at Scott again as he says.

"Allison and I start over by the hale house and work our way around the area. You guys start over by the cliff and work your way around." Scott takes my hand and they intertwine. I glance at him as he adds, "If you see something, call us." Isaac crosses his arms and asks.

"How dangerous is this thing? Can't we just fight it off?" Stiles and Kira look at him and Stiles says for the both of us.

"Speak for yourself." He looks at Stiles, "Not all of us have supernatural abilities." Stiles adds holding out his bat. I roll my eyes. Stiles is the only one that doesn't have supernatural anything. Well plus Lydia.

"You can try." Scott says to Issac answering his question, "I'll probably get killed."

"Oh." Isaac says looking down. Suddenly we hear a howl and look around the woods, "Could that have come from the Kisalya?" Isaac says looking at Scott and I. We shrug not knowing. He looks at Kira and Stiles, "Come on, let's go." Kira nods at him and runs off behind him with Stiles running as fast as he can behind them. Scott and I look at each other and then run off in our direction.

Scott and I run through the woods ducking and dodging branches as we run toward the direction of two white eyes we spotted. We stop for a minute to look around, but we lost it. I sigh and look at Scott.

"Lost it." I say throwing my arms out by my sides and then drop them down. I watch as Scott looks around frantic like someone is after him, "Scott?" He turns at me and says.

"I can't get it's scent."

"Maybe it doesn't have a scent." I say shrugging. He shakes his head no.

"It has to." He replies, "All kinds of wolves have scents." I look to the side at the mountain view. Suddenly we hear a ear piercing scream making us flinch. I whip my head around scared. I never heard anything like that before.

"What was that?" I say to Scott as I look at him. He doesn't respond, "Scott, what the hell was that?" I watch as he looks toward the town taking a step forward, "Scott!" I yell. He looks to me behind him and says.

"A Banshee." I look at him super confused. I've never heard of a Banshee.

"What? What's a Banshee?" I ask him. He sighs as he turns around to face me.

"Derek told me about them before the fire." He explains, "A banshee is a female spirit who screams when someone is about to die."

"So someone's going to die?" I ask, "By the Kisalya?" Before Scott can answer me, his phone rings.

* * *

Scott's POV

Before I can answer Allison, my phone rings. I take it out and answer after seeing the caller ID is Stiles. (Italics is what Stiles is saying)

"Stiles." I say turning away from Allison.

_Scott, you guys need to get over here right now._

"What's going on, Stiles? Where are you?"

_We're in the woods, and we found Lydia. _

"Lydia?" I say confused. Why was she in the woods on a full moon? Then I thought of the Banshee scream and ask, "Is she OK?"

_She's fine, but...Scott we're standing in front of a dead body. _I stand there speechless. That thing killed other person while we were trying to caught it. _Scott__, just get down here. _I snap out of my daze and say to Stiles over the phone.

"OK. We're coming." I hang up and look at Allison who's staring at me, "We need to go. They found a body in the woods." She nods at me and we run off into the dark.

* * *

Allison's POV

Scott and I found Stiles, Isaac, Kira, and Lydia near a lake. I look at Lydia and her face is white like she just saw a ghost. Tears run down her face as she sits on a rock with Issac. As Scott starts talking to Kira and Stiles, I walk over to Lydia and kneel down next to her.

"Lydia, are you OK?" I ask her. She closes her eyes and then opens them as more tears run down her face. I can hear her heart beating fast, "Isaac?" I say looking up at him, "What happened?" He shrugs.

"We found her here." He says answering. I look at him confused.

"What do you mean you found her here?" I ask. He sighs and explains.

"I don't know. We heard a scream and run toward it. Next thing I know, we found Lydia sitting here crying with a dead body laying on the ground."

"I saw it." Lydia says whispering. Issac and I look at her as I ask.

"You saw it. What did it look like?"

"It looked like an angel with wings and devil eyes." She say with a worried voice. I look behind me at Scott and the other two and say.

"Scott." They all look at me, "Lydia saw it. We were right." All three of them come over to us as I add, "It's a demon-angel with wolf powers." I turn at Scott who's thinking about something, "Scott?" He looks at me and he says wondering.

"Where's the Banshee? They usually doesn't just leave. Who screamed?" Everyone shrugs except Lydia.

"I screamed." She whispers shocking all of us. We look at her as she adds, "How can you not scream when you see someone get killed." I look at her knowing how she feels. I saw Peter kill my dad and I screamed. All of us exchange looks and then turn back to Lydia. She looks at us as she says, "What?"

"You're the Banshee." Scott says to her, "Only Banshees could scream like that." She looks at him as if she says what the hell are you talking about. Then he explains to her what a Banshee is and how he knows about them.

"That's insane." Lydia says when Scott is finished, "Just because I found a dead body, doesn't mean I'm a Banshee."

"You said you heard-" Scott is cut off by a loud wolf howl. The three of us that are wolves turn to look behind Scott and I. We all stand up as fast as we can when we see two glowing white eyes coming from the pitch black area of the woods. It's the Kisalya.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys! I know I'm lacking a little on my stories. I've just gotten really busy lately and I haven't had time to write. **

* * *

Chapter 8: Wolf Angel

The six of us stand there staring at the glowing white eyes. I glance over at everyone. Isaac and Scott have already transformed into werewolves. Kira has already whipped out her bow and arrow. Stiles is holding his bat as usual, and Lydia is just standing there. I don't know how to turn into a werewolf when I want yet. I'm still working that. Scott growls as the Kisalya comes out of the woods. It fell silent when we see who it was. We all are shocked, but I'm the first one to speak.

"Kate?" I say questioning. I can't believe it.

"Your aunt?" Stiles asks looking at me. I nod as I stare at her, "How?" I ignore him as I step forward toward her.

"Allison, be careful." I hear Scott say behind me. Kate moved forward as I said again.

"Kate?" She has an evil look in her eyes as she grins at me. She looks so...different. Her hair is now dirty blonde instead of light brown, she has glowing pure white eyes that looks totally creepy, and now huge white wings, and her skin looks like it's shinning around her like the sun.

"Looks like we've both changed a lot since the last time we saw each other." Kate says looking directly at me .I glance at everyone looking at me again. I bite my lip unsure what to do. Am I suppose to do something? I'm just a new born beta as of a few months ago and I still don't know everything yet or even know how to use my abilities fully.

"You're the one who's killing those people. Those hunters?" I say in question. She slowly nods, "Why?" I ask, "You were one of them." Before she can speak, we see what looks like flashlights toward us from a far. Stiles probably called his dad. I turn back to say something to Kate, but she was gone. I look at where she was just standing, then hear someone walk up behind me.

"Allison." Scott says putting his hand on my shoulder. I snap out of my daze and look at him.

"Crap!" Stiles yells looking at the cops coming closer to them. We go back over to the rest of the group as the police approach us shining their flashlights in our faces. Stiles's dad steps toward us and says angry.

"What the hell are you kids doing out here?" We kind of just look at one another. What are we suppose to say? That my aunt Kate's alive? That she came back to life to kill innocent people? Stiles looks at us, then at his dad and says.

"We were just going for a midnight walk?" The sheriff sighs, stressed and annoyed, then looks at the other cops. He turns back at us.

"We''ll talk to home, Stiles." He says to Stiles directly, then says to us, "The rest of you are going to come down to the situation tomorrow morning." We nod in understanding, "Now all of you get out of here. You should be out this late since there's a still a serial killer on the loose." I look down and walk with Scott to where we parked the cars with everyone else following behind.

* * *

I stare up at the full moon from my room window. My arms are crossed in front of my body. I can't stop thinking about Kate. I hear Scott come in and turn around. He takes a seat on the edge of my bed as he asks.

"You OK, Allison?" I shake my head and look down, "What's wrong?" He asks looking at me considered.

"I can't stop thinking about Kate." I admitted, "Peter turned her into that and now she's killing innocent people." I was afraid of say his name anymore. I finally got over it.

"What should we do? She's your aunt. I know her better than any of us." He says. I looked at him confused.

"You want me to come up with a plan?" I ask, "I'm still shocked she's even alive." I tell him pointing to myself, "I don't think that was real tonight."

"We all saw her, Allison." He comments, "She was definitely real." I sigh turning back to the window as Scott adds, "She's back for a reason."

"She's back from the dead." I reply.

"Maybe she never died." He suggests. I snap my head over to him and look at him like he's an idiot. Of course Kate died.

"She was dead!" I shout at him, anger bailing up inside me, "I saw her dead on the floor!" I feel my eyes change color, "You won't there! I was! I saw my entire family die!"

"Allison." Scott says calmly as he stared at me. I glance down at my nails turning into claws, as I feel my teeth grow fangs. I flicker my glowing yellow eyes at Scott and loudly growl, "Allison-"

"You should to leave." I whisper through my teeth. He doesn't move, "Now!" I bark at him.

* * *

Scott's POV

"You should to leave." She whispers through her teeth. I don't move, "Now!" She barks at me, as I jump back and leave her room. I lean uip against the wall next to her door. I have near seen Allison this anger before, and I cause it. I hear a low growl, then the sound of glass breaking. My eyes wide as I snap my body into her doorway. I stand there looking at the open window and broken mirror on the floor. I hear a loud, long howl coming from the woods.


	10. WHO'S POV?

**Who's POV?**

**1 - ****Scott**

**2 - ****Allison**

**3 - Kate**


End file.
